Only A Servant Girl
by Wiccan Blade
Summary: The time has come to give contributions to the Pharaoh, but one girl doesn't have a contribution. What will happen to her? Read & find out.


Only a Servant Girl

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

In Egypt the time had rolled around for the common people to give a contribution to Pharaoh Yami. 

One common girl didn't have a contribution to give and so the guards tried to take her away as she screamed at them, 

"Unhand me! Let me go!" 

The girl's reaction intrigued the pharaoh simply because most of the common people would be too afraid to make a scene in the pharaoh's presence. 

"Guards! Bring her here!" Yami called to them. 

The girl fought the guards as they started walking towards the throne, but this time it was for fear of what the pharaoh would do to her. The guards set her in front of the throne, rather close to Yami. The girl backed down one of the steps and kept her eyes on the ground because she knew that looking the pharaoh in the eyes would cause a trip to the dungeon, or being kicked by the pharaoh himself. 

The pharaoh looked at the suddenly calm and shy girl before him and asked, 

"Let me get this straight, you have no contribution to give?" 

"No, my lord." The girl replied with a strong yet shaky voice. 

The pharaoh leaned back in his throne and thought for what seemed like hours before saying, 

"Tell you what, you can either be a slave and contribute through hard work; or you can be a servant to me and contribute by obeying my every whim." 

The girl was surprised at the pharaoh giving her options to choose from and didn't know what to say. 

The pharaoh, seeing the look of worry on her face said, 

"How bout I choose for you; you'll be a servant to me, obeying only me." 

The girl just nodded as Yami told one of his other servants to take and get her cleaned up. After the girl had bathed she was given a simple white dress with sapphires, and gold lining around the collar and golden bands for her wrists and arms.

Once the girl was ready, the servant who had escorted her earlier escorted her to Yami's chamber. 

Once she entered his chamber he asked the girl for her name; 

"I am Shantel" the girl said to him still looking at the ground. 

Yami walked over and put a finger under the girl's chin causing her to jump before he raised her chin so she was looking at his smiling face. Shantel tried to pull away and look at the ground but the pharaoh held her gaze. Sensing the fear in her heart, Yami let go of her chin and put a hand over her eyes causing her to collapse into slumber. The pharaoh didn't understand why he seemed to have feelings for this girl. He put her in his bed and left for his throne room. The girl awoke after four hours of deep sleep seeing the pharaoh looking at her and realizing she was in his bed. Shantel scrambled out of his bed and over to one of the corners of the room. Yami got an idea and asked her to bring him a drink from the kitchen. Shantel left and returned shortly with a glass of wine. After the pharaoh took the wine, Shantel moved over to a blanket and pillows on the floor and sat down. Yami watched her and felt real comfortable around the girl and he didn't understand why. Suddenly the door burst open and two men whom the guards had failed to stop, rushed in bringing the pharaoh to his feet as well as his servant. 

"Pharaoh! We seek to kill you and to take revenge for our brother whom you sent to the Shadow Realm!" 

Shantel ran and stood in front of the pharaoh, protecting him. Yami looked at her in shock. 

The men approached with spears in hand and threw them toward the pharaoh which to their surprise bounced off something. Shantel put her arms down and the men backed away saying we're so sorry goddess forgive us. Shantel looked at them with anger in her eyes for the men even attempting to hurt her master and threw them both against the wall. Yami gaped at her in shock as the men fell unconscious, and the guards were ordered to take them to the dungeon. 

When they were in the room alone Yami asked, 

"If you could throw people against walls, why didn't you do that when my guards had a hold of you?"  

"Uh, well, I kinda didn't want to reveal the fact that I had powers for fear that I'd be thought a goddess, which I am not." Shantel replied

Yami finally understood why he felt drawn to Shantel; she had the power of light while he had the power of darkness. Yami smiled at her and she smiled at him before she bolted to the other side of the room. 'I guess she's still afraid of me.' Yami thought sarcastically. 

"Shantel, why don't you tell me about your family?" Yami suggested. 

Shantel muttered under her breath, "Because you'd kill me if you found out my family's business." 

Unfortunately Yami had very good hearing and he heard every word asking, "What do you mean?" to Shantel's surprise. 

"Well…" She started nervously. 

"Yes?" Yami asked interested. 

"Uh, my family is kinda, well they, uh." She stuttered. 

"Spit it out all ready!" Yami said, as the suspense was killing him. 

"My family is a band of tomb robbers!" Shantel shouted. 

Yami stared in shock before Shantel continued in a calmer tone, 

"I've done my best to listen in on where they stole the stuff from and usually I'd return it to the tomb late at night after they went to bed." 

"My cousin, Bakura knows of my ability to throw people into walls, but I told him that if he ever told anyone what he saw, I'd kill him. And he knows I can do it."

Yami stared intently at her before he fell over laughing. He couldn't believe that Bakura, the toughest most difficult thief to catch was terrified of his own cousin. 

Suddenly they heard shouting coming down the hall as two guards dragged Bakura to the dungeon shouting, "Let me go, I didn't do anything, I'm innocent!" 

Shantel and Yami walked out of the room just in time to look to their left and see Bakura being dragged (literally) kicking and screaming. 

Shantel said, "Honestly Bakura, you're such a baby." 

Bakura stopped kicking and looked up shouting, "Shantel! What the hell are you doing here?!" Shantel laughed and Yami smirked. 

Bakura continued, "That outfit is way too good for a witch like you!" 

Shantel looked at Yami asking, "May I?" 

Yami smirked and said, "Please! Go for it!" 

Shantel walked up to Bakura as he shouted, "No, Keep her away from me! Just throw me into the cell! Anything, just don't let her hit me!" 

Shantel walked up, grabbed Bakura by the collar and threw him in the cell making him land really hard on his butt. 

"Damn bitch! You could of been more gentle!" Bakura yelled at her. 

Shantel surrounded her fist with energy before giving him a powerful blow to the jaw. 

"That was for calling me a witch and a bitch!" Shantel yelled at him as she walked in Yami's room and slammed the door; forgetting that Yami was still outside. Yami didn't want to get hit by her immense power so he knocked and waited for her to let him into his own room. Shantel opened the door to see a blushing Yami.

"He He oops." Shantel said nervously.

Yami walked into his room and shut the door before realizing Shantel was definitely over her fear of him; He could tell by how she was comfortable being closer to him. Yami looked at her and she looked at him holding eye contact with each other for a long time, before Yami's emotions got the better of him and he pulled her into a kiss. They both broke the kiss and blushed before separating. Yami stayed on his bed and Shantel retreated to the blankets and pillows laid out on the floor, and they went to bed, it was midnight after all. The next day Yami questioned Shantel on whether she would like to stay with him forever as his queen. Shantel was shocked, she had only known Yami for a day or two and he was already asking her to marry him? After Yami explained his feelings for Shantel and she realized she felt very much the same way about Yami, she had accepted and Yami had announced the wedding to the people of the city, much to the disapproval of Bakura, who couldn't do much since he was in the dungeon. The next day they were married and the town's people cheered. Somehow Bakura got out of the dungeon and went to the pharaoh's room to kill the pharaoh but was stopped by non other than his cousin. 

"What are you doing here Bakura?!" Shantel hissed. 

Bakura replied sarcastically, "Obviously, I'm trying to kill your husband." 

Shantel suddenly shouted, "Yami, we have a guest!" waking the pharaoh up. 

Yami got up, his eyes flashing red as a Dark Magician appeared beside him. This startled Shantel because she didn't know Yami had that ability. 

The Magician looked at Shantel and then at Bakura. 

When the Magician went after Shantel, she cried out, "Don't you dare! He is your enemy!" as she pointed at Bakura. 

The Magician looked at Yami confused, who just nodded and Bakura was attacked. Instead of the attack killing Bakura it just knocked him out where Shantel dragged him back to his cell and shut the door melting the lock so he wouldn't escape anytime soon. When she returned to Yami's room, she saw a bunch of monsters standing around Yami and cried out in surprise. 

Yami and his monsters looked at her as she said, "Next time warn me before you do that!" 

Yami said, "Sorry, I was just telling them not to attack you, should I call one of them in your presence, because you are my wife. I also told them that it was ok to obey you're orders." 

"Oh." Shantel said flatly and a bit confused. "You can control them?" She asked. 

"Yeah, and thanks to me so can you." Yami said holding his head high. 

Shantel walked over and knocked him upside the head saying, "You're way too proud." 

Yami rubbed his head and mentally told his Dark Magician to approach his wife and pick her up so that he could kiss her before making her fall into slumber. 

As soon as the Magician grabbed her around the waist she shouted, "Hey, put me down. Unhand me!" 

Unfortunately the Magician was taller than her and her feet were no longer on the ground. The Magician did as told and brought her over to Yami. 

She shouted, "You told him to do this!" 

Yami smirked and said, "Of course." 

"But I didn't hear you say anything to him!" Shantel protested. 

"That's one good thing about being able to control the monsters; I can speak with them mentally." Yami said calmly as Shantel tried to get away. 

The Magician held her tight and didn't let go. Yami approached his wife and put his hand under her chin lifting it to kiss her. Yami then put his hand on her forehead causing her to sleep. Yami told the Magician to put her on the blankets where she slept and went back to bed after calling all his monsters back into their rightful places. The next morning Shantel stood by Yami's bed waiting for him to wake up and tapping her foot on the floor. Yami woke up and saw his wife looking at him angrily. 'Uh oh, I guess the sleep spell wasn't strong enough.' He thought. 

"Yami?!" Shantel screamed. "How dare you force me into slumber?!" She finished. 

"I didn't mean to, but I was tired and you were angry." He protested. 

Shantel's expression softened before laughing, "You're afraid of me aren't you?" 

Yami said being stubborn, "Me afraid of you? Never!" 

Shantel laughed to herself knowing he was lying and she told him that she forgave him just this once. They smiled at each other and kissed. 


End file.
